A Different Kind of Compensation
by KenthostheKitsune
Summary: NaruMina. Yaoi. Incest. Freshly made lemonade. What more warning do you need? "About…fucking time…you stopped pussyfooting Namikaze."


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or it's characters and I do not make any profit from writing this. As a side note, if this gets deleted due to content then you can find it on adultfanfiction… or maybe not since they are real sticklers for disclaimers. -_- That site is so confusing…anyway this is rated M for mature, as in 18 and up!

This is my first lemon that's been gathering dust in my hard drive. Constructive criticism is appreciated, so thank you!

Please read, enjoy and review. I will update my stories asap. Thank you for your patience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where…am I?_

Even as he laid on what felt like Egyptian cotton sheets, trying in vain to open what felt like two ton eye lids, his vision eluded him, darkness thickly glazed over twin sapphires. As his sense of self returned Minato found himself shaking hands with pain, his every nerve singing in a castrated soprano to the high heavens while chapped, oxygen mask capped lips could barely utter a moan of agony. With a softened start the former Hokage noticed the outline of the plastic digging into his skin that was the oxygen mask, cool, dry sterile air breezing into wheezy lungs while his breathe outs puffed against fogged plastic. As his lashes brushed against a foreign cloth that he deduced was a blindfold, what felt like water-logged ears picked up pieces and bits of an outside conversation, half eaten words greedily gobbled up by his drums.

"…his condition is improving…"

"How long will it be before he regains consciousness?"

"He should be waking up at any time Hokage-sama."

Hokage-sama? That voice didn't belong to Sarutobi; it lacked his gravel-like baritone that came with old age, wisdom and years of smoking that damn pipe. Apparently this was the Godaime or possibly even the Rokudaime Hokage, he sounded like a young man, probably in his early to mid twenties judging by the timbre of his voice. Memories flooded and popped in his mind like bubbles, causing him to temporarily seize up

"_Um I've never seen Kushina cry out in pain. Is this really okay?_

"_Ha ha…I'm a father now!"_

"_Naruto…we finally meet."_

"_Fourth Hokage Minato…step away from the Jinchuuriki…or else this child will die after its first minute."_

Echoes of twin cries of "Naruto!" shocked him out of it, the heart monitor bouncing up and down like a frenzied ping pong ball on crack as his, at the time, newborn son invaded the forefront of his mind. Where was his son? How old was he? How much time had passed since that night! That night when so much went so wrong. Images of what had happened and what could have happened in his absence melded together into this sea of panic and pessimistic possibilities. He moved to rip off the oxygen mask off his face and get up… only to find out a very important, terrifying fact. He could move neither arm as both were secured with restraints to the bed, immobilizing him. Two thoughts simultaneously took hold of his genius mind:

_They did this to stop me from hurting myself._

_They did this to prevent me from escaping._

Now, being a doctor tending to a veteran shinobi you'd think perhaps it's not the best course of action to tie down said shinobi because they grew up in a time of war. Not only that, but his last conscious moments of life before now were of his budding family and himself facing down a ten story demonic entity. Hmm… nope, bring on the leather shackles! Minato was straining and very much failing to keep his cool, his body locking up and breaking out in a cold sweat. His hands clenched the sheets, knuckles turning snowy while unseeing eyes dilated as the baser instincts threatened to blind his rationality. He had no weapons, nothing to defend himself, he could be naked for all he knew and even if he wasn't secured down he'd still be at a disadvantage. He was still groggy and his limbs ached with decades of stiffness. The tin man was more flexible than him at this point.

The details of where he was, and even who he was, briefly melted away as his breath hitched, tense terror seizing him as the soft scuffle of sandals could be heard nearing. Closer… closer… Stop. He. Was. Right. There. Minato seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, his war torn instincts telling him to blend in, to not draw attention to himself, even if the task was pointless. He was the only occupant in the room, and the only reason the other man would bother to come in here. His state of distress was noted by the stranger and he flinched before shuddering as a callused hand lay against his chest, right over his heart. Oh how easy it'd be for the man to kill him, to enhance his arm's strength and just plunge it into his chest cavity…

"Shh…" his voice was young, smooth and deep like a river. It washed over his bones with the fluidity it would water worn stones. His heart thrashed desperately against the man's palm, telling of his panic, of his state of mind, or rather lack thereof.

"You need to calm down or Tsunade-baachan's going to be after my hide for letting you get so stressed. No one's going to hurt you… I won't hurt you."

Minato protested not with his Suna dried lips but with his arms as he weakly tugged on them, the railing dinging in response as the locking mechanisms clanged against the metal bars. Understanding seemed to color the young man's tongue and his hand began to caress his torso, trying to comfort the overworked muscle underneath his skin and bone. It felt somewhat invasive of his personal space but at the same time it oiled the lock, slowly coaxing his body to relax.

"You're restrained because the doctors said you'd probably be disoriented when you woke up and a bit confused, so they didn't want you to hurt yourself or anyone else by accident. I'm guessing you're a bit of both right now, right?"

Minato barely had the energy to nod, it looked more like his head suffered a one time jerking spasm but thankfully it was interpreted correctly. "Wa….ter…please…" he wheezed timidly, never feeling more vulnerable or frustrated than he did now.

"Alright, be right back! Don't move!"

He sweat dropped, how on Earth could he move? And where would he go if he could? He briefly wondered about the other man's sanity not just for his words, but for also having the brass to call Tsunade-sama 'Grandma'. Before Minato could go further into his ponderings the other man returned, he could hear the slight sloshing of the water against the sweating rim of the glass. Instinctively his body tensed as the man neared, Minato now lucid enough to get a feel of his chakra. It. Was. Monstrous. If you were to compare their chakra capacities it'd be like comparing a lit match to a hellish inferno. And unlike most networks, which flowed smoothly and calmly like small streams, this one had the roar of a waterfall… it felt alive.

It constantly churned through the man's body, he held so much of it, it overflowed and spilled over into the surrounding area. His mysterious helper, whom he deduced was the current Hokage by his voice, either took no notice of his renewed wariness or simply didn't comment on it. As soon as the mask was off his chest shook with a couple coughs before his lungs settled, and the rim was placed against his lips, tilted at just the right angle. He wouldn't choke nor would he have to work to coax it to his lips. Suspicions gave away to basic bodily needs. Gulping it down like a man deprived of oxygen would air, a large hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to flinch. The man's voice sounded reprimanding at first but gentled at the end.

"Oi oi, slow down or you'll choke… there's more if you need it. Man, you'd think this guy was a refugee from the Suna ghettos…" That last bit was said more or less to himself, well, rather grumbled than spoken but that didn't prevent Minato from hearing it. Obviously the man had never been a med nin or else his bedside manner would be far more polished. But it didn't stop him from grinning just a smidgen against the glass rim in amusement

The glass was retracted once it was empty, and after his last gulp Minato licked his lips to capture any remaining moisture that he had missed.

"Need more?"

"No….no thank you I'm fine."

"Alrighty then."

He could hear the man set the cup down, the glass dinging dully against a wooden surface. His ears followed the noise and he turned his head in the vague direction from whence it came. A soft scrapping of a chair could be heard as it was dragged beside the bed, and a weight settled into it comfortably. Wariness curled into his stomach like a parasite that held the weight of a brick.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Konohakagure no Sato 'ttabayo. Well, in the hospital of it if you want to get technical."

Relief took his breath away, it rose from his stomach to deliver an uppercut to his lungs, a trace of death's scent rode the wings of his barely audible sigh. Most of his suspicion breezed out with it, but a hint of doubt remained. People weren't above lying, yet he found himself believing what the man said was true.

"Who are you? And how much time has passed since the Kyuubi attack? Do you-"

He would have asked more but he was cut off by the current Hokage. A low chuckle could be heard rattling his ribcage through his words. Minato's eyes narrowed behind the blindfold in irritation. What the hell was so funny?

"I-I'm sorry….i-it's just that I realized just how far behind you are on the times. Ha ha… A-Anyway, it's been 27 years since the attack. And to answer your first question, I'm the Rokudaime Hokage, nice ta meet ya Yondaime-kun."

As the strange man leaned over and shook his nearly immobile hand it felt like his former classmate Chouza Akimichi had thrown a cannon ball into his stomach. Again. Minato swore never to drink with the Ino-Shika-Cho during New Year's after that. He still couldn't remember who's bright idea it was to play volley ball in the middle of winter, Chouza drunkenly mistaking the old relic for the ball.

_Twenty-seven_ years? The _Rokudaime_ Hokage? His body began to shake, sweat and sway, his breathing becoming labored and his vision swirling as a panic attack was setting in. His mind racing about as fast as he had been in legends told over and over, painting him as some sort of speed demon.

Wherewashisson?Washestillalive,?DidSenseitakecareofhim? Didhehaveafamily?OhKamiwhatifhewashurtordead?Whatifhewas treatedlikealepper?Whatifhehatedhim?

A composed, dominant voice broke through the barrage of question marks and ensnared his mind in a clenching hold, sweeping him away from his thoughts with the blunt force of a whirlpool.

"Calm down. That's an order."

Simultaneously, a foreign feeling began to overcome him, oozing in through every pore, calmly washing over him like tranquil tidal waves on the beaches of Sea Country. Minato struggled weakly against it at first, not comprehending what was going on before it broke through his dams, crashing over him like a tsunami.

"Don't fight it, just relax and let happen."

The man's chakra continued to fill him like water would fill a container, cleansing his chakra nodes of stress, wrapping him up in a warm cocoon, wave after wave swelling before rolling over him. Pure bliss rocked him to the soft humming of the other's chakra like it was a lullaby. He could feel it begin to overflow, the energy threatening to coast over his brim.

"Too…too much."

"Just a little longer…I know what I'm doing."

A groan of either pain or pleasure, he knew not which, forced its way out his lips, hands clenching the sheets as he felt something…nearing. It hurt obviously, having someone else's chakra forced through every inch of his body, had he been at his best he would reprimand the man for invading him so thoroughly. On the other hand it felt so good, his every nerve bubbling with this strange presence, stretching his chakra vessels to make a good kind of ache. Then everything exploded in a heated flash of liquid fire.

His vision was blasted white, for how long he couldn't fathom, but when he returned to himself his form was quivering as he tried to regain his bearings. He was hyperaware of everything, even the gentle breeze that wisped through the nearby window against his skin. Minato didn't know what to say or what to feel. For once the man that was said to be one of the most charismatic shinobi to ever come out of Konoha was speechless. Well…he felt…clean. Better. More alive. As if years of build up in his chakra network had been effaced, the stress all but melted away. His coils, his body, hadn't felt this fresh since he first became a genin. And he never felt so relaxed since then either, he felt like his whole body had been turned to jelly.

"What…the hell…was that?"

He heard the other man snicker at him, his irritation temporarily misplaced and he felt so relaxed he couldn't muster up any anger at the Rokudaime.

"I used my chakra to clean your coils, but mostly to help calm you down. You were starting to freak out on me. Think of it like…hmm… cleaning out the air ducts in a building I guess is the best example I got."

"….I see. Thank you."

"You're alright now, right?"

"…Yes, much better. I apologize for my behavior."

"No need to, if I were in your sandals I'd flip too."

Silence swathed the room, the other in deep thought and he himself was still trying to get used to these new sensations his body was feeling. He felt almost weightless, as if large burden had been taken from his shoulders. Wait…burden… Minato directed his head to where he thought the other was, his chakra sensing having gotten rusty.

"Do you know a Uzumaki Naruto…by any chance?"

You could've heard a pin drop at that moment, as they say. The Hokage's silence did nothing to calm Minato's worries, only fuel the fire for them. The worst possibilities began buzzing annoyingly in his head, complete with graphic images that hung in his mental walls like posters. Not dismissed but not standing out either, all lined up in neat little rows, each a worst notion by the last as if they were trying to outdo the one before them. His head snapped up as the other's voice finally released itself.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki… your son I assume? He's one of the best shinobi we have right now if a bit eccentric."

Hope bloomed in his chest and before his companion knew what he was getting into, Minato questioned him extensively on anything and everything he knew about Naruto. He would have preferred getting questioned by Ibiki. While a little put off that the younger man had blatantly called Naruto the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki he didn't seem to hold a grudge or distaste for his offspring. If anything the two seemed to be close in age so he might not have a reason to hate him for housing the nine-tailed fox. He managed to glean from the man everything from where Naruto loved to eat, to his favorite color, to a general run down of his most used jutsu. He even revealed things that one just didn't know unless they were very close to him.

After an hour and a half of mock interrogation Minato turned his head upward so he'd be 'looking' at the ceiling, trying to soak in everything he had been told. The first thing he knew was that he was extremely proud of Naruto. Not that he wasn't already, but his heart was almost gushing with delight. His son had grown up into a good man, and had risen above any obstacles be it man or situation in his way. He also felt relief when he was informed that no, Naruto didn't blame him for his lot in life, didn't hate him or his mother. But…something felt off. He turned his head back to the Hokage, the younger man groaning in mock horror.

"Oh Kami please tell me you don't have more questions? Anything but the questions, I'll tell you everything just please not the questions."

Minato couldn't stop the laughter from spilling forth, picturing the Rokudaime all but falling off his chair in exhaustion, hands clutched together in prayer and plea but eyes lit in mirth.

"J-Just one…"

"Oh Kami you're gonna kill me."

"Ha ha ha…that'd be a first. You'd be the first and only kage to die of inquiry."

"Hey, I don't want to go out like that. If I go out, I want it to be drowning in a bowl of steamy hot ramen. Mmm….ramen…"

He sighed in bliss but Minato couldn't help but sweat drop, what? He shook his head and cleared his throat. Initially he was planning on asking how he had returned to the land of the living but decided that this was more important to him.

"You seem to know Naruto very well…I mean really well. Some of those things you told me you wouldn't know unless he was your best friend or-"

"Or if I was him?"

His interruption halted his voice faster than any food or beverage blockage could dream to accomplish. A stop sign lodged in his throat, his knuckles curled until they shifted from summer to winter in complexion, looking almost as if Jack Frost had bit him. Minato tried to keep his voice steady, but a shudder wobbled his words. Never had more desperate syllables coordinated themselves, the only other occasion he had spoken like this was the night his son, this man was born, and he and his wife lay dying on the battlefield.

"T-Take…the blindfold…off please."

Naruto, bless his soul, seemed to take pity on the former fire shadow. His voice was considerably lower than it previously was, gentler.

"I will…but I have to turn the lights off 'ttabane. Don't need your eye sight getting ruined."

Objections couldn't run down the weathered road of his tongue quick enough before feet that had once been no bigger than his palm swept across the room on tiled speckled stars, a soft 'click!' sparking his head speakers. Strolling back to him with the soft swagger that he always carried, Naruto carefully edged himself on the bed, as if afraid it'd swallow him before Minato felt kunai callused fingers whisper against his face. Tense as a backwards bowed bow, he felt the sensation of his digits breezing past his ears and through his hair before reaching the back of his head, practiced dance steps disentangling the knot.

He had been about to peel open sapphire peepers but stayed his lids as the cloth fluttered to the floor, on his wrists he felt the familiar flicker of fingers once more. Each one a key to the leather lock, they fell away, freeing his arms. The only reminders were thin lines that would fade, forgetting the struggle against the material that kept him at bay. Unbidden his eyes unbolted unhurriedly, locking onto the only other figure occupying the room.

Sensei once told him that there were two kinds of men in the world. Minato himself was part of the first group, the pretty boys. Men who could be mistaken for women under the right, or wrong, circumstances due to their slightly feminine handsomeness. Kushina, his own wife, had considered him 'unreliable' and 'girly looking' the first time they met in the academy. The blonde also recalled getting a lot of flak from his squad mates for having such a 'pretty face' during the war. It had been a running joke that the enemy was attacking not to get the supplies they so jealously guarded but to steal the young chunin away. Minato had hated it. Other examples of men included in this group, but were not limited to Minato's knowledge were: Neji Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake, and the Uchiha brothers.

Then there was the second group, the rugged type. Men that were just that, all man. Rough around the edges, masculine, the rogue like sort you found in some bodice ripper novels. With his square jaw, often giant like stature, and charms (when he wasn't being an obnoxious pervert) Jiraiya fit into this category. And apparently so did his son.

His skin was the shade of dusk kisses, an hour later in difference of darkness between his and Kushina's flesh tones. A similar mane of gold haloed his head, his ear tails diminutive while two spikes sprouted over his headband to partially fall in his face, framing the leaf symbol.. Where his hair was fair, Naruto's was darker and while his eyes were sapphire, Naruto's were a light cerulean that seemed to shimmer like the surface of a disturbed water ripple. Mirrored opposites. He sported a slightly modified jonin outfit, the turtleneck shirt and pants black instead of blue, with a single stripe of orange dripping down the dark canvas of sleeves and legs. The vest remained the same and over that, Minato was flattered to find, he wore an altered version of his signature white coat. This one however was red with black flames on the bottom from what he could see.

Hands that shook with the ferocity of a case of 60 year old arthritis reached out and cupped Naruto's face, Minato absentmindedly noting that the pencil marks on his face had grown to a level of feral that cracked his cheeks. Naruto smiled mildly as he placed a slightly larger, weathered hand over his father's. There was no hate in the contours of his face, only regret and a little sadness as he watched Minato make sure this wasn't some new twisted mental torture the Shinigami had implemented.

"I'm real I promise, and Uzumaki Naruto doesn't break a promise ya know?"

Ya know?

Minato's vision turned distorted with what he belatedly recognized as tears and before he was aware of it his arms were already halfway around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto had never been good at comforting people, especially the ones that were crying, but he closed the gap and hugged Minato back. He repressed a snort as he held him, Oonoki and hundreds of Iwa shinobi had to be reduced to pinwheels in their graves at this. The Legendary Yellow Flash, the blonde equivalent of the Boogie Man to nations across the map, the martyr of Konoha and overall rumored to have been so cool headed he could put a cucumber to shame, was in his arms having a damn near breakdown.

He honestly couldn't say why he was for all intents and purposes acting much like a child but Minato theorized that he had just been through so much these past few minutes, let alone these past few years, that he just needed some emotional release. If Kushina…God how was he going to live without her…part of his earlier sacrifice was so that he wouldn't have to find out… was here she'd have no qualms calling him girly. She'd also probably tell him to suck it the fuck up too. His eyes fluttered closed as every way he knew how to say 'I'm sorry' became a muttered mantra against Naruto's shoulder. Apologizing for things that had been, and things that could have been but weren't. Autumn wind combined with a sort of masculine spice made up his scent, breezing against Minato's nose each time he inhaled er…sobbed?

Naruto rubbed his back in soothing circular motions, much like how he remembered the Sandaime doing the same for him when he had been distraught as a child.

"Shhh…" he hummed against his ear, "I forgave you a long time ago 'ttebayo."

Minato clutched at him tighter, silently thanking whatever gods were out there that his son didn't hate him, that he forgave him, through his tears. Eventually he felt himself calming down, a surreal sensation coursing through his veins with the solidarity of maple syrup, just as sweet, his eyes struggling to stay open and focused on his offspring. How was he alive? What part would he play in the village now that he wasn't their leader? He didn't want Naruto to go yet… Blunt nails dug into Naruto's crimson coat as the Rokudaime attempted to lay him back down, his 'Don't Leave' was slurred with almost drunken exhaustion, causing Naruto to laugh softly.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go, I can only disappear for so long before my clones start goofing off with the paperwork," he chuckled as he gently pushed him on his back, "Last thing I want is another mix up with the marriage contracts, that had nearly ended in disaster last time."

Naruto made sure he was tucked in, doing exactly as the parents did in the books he read as a child before kissing his forehead. A light embarrassed blush dusted Minato's cheeks, he hadn't seen it for his eyes had been closed but he had felt it. A sharp, not uncomfortable tingly feeling zipped down his spine at the touch, causing his body to quake just a little.

"I…I'm sorry, you probably didn't like that."

"No….s'fine…stay…please…"

"Sorry I can't Blondaime," he joked before his voice turned gentle and comforting, "But I'll visit again real soon, okay?"

Naruto smiled, not one of his usual wide eye shutting grins but a diminutive content one that upturned his lips at just the right angle. He shrugged off his jacket and laid it over him like a blanket.

"Here, you can take care of it for me until I come back to get it okay?"

In spite of himself Minato smiled and grasped one of the sleeves, and while he found Naruto's methods to be… a bit unique when it came to handling the comfort of an older adult male he couldn't find fault in it. Naruto took a hand and squeezed it briefly before the soft shuffle of his sandals began to fade. Minato closed his eyes, drifting off was the easy part. But trying not to fret about why Naruto had not once addressed him as his father? Well that was a whole other battle entirely. One that the Yellow Flash wasn't winning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two Weeks Later

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was true to his word and had returned to visit him the very next day, and the day after that, and the day after that… the Rokudaime taking some time, even if it was his lunch break to visit his biological sire every day. The talks with his son were enjoyable but completely random, which was fitting considering that was exactly what Naruto was. Random. Unpredictable. His student, Kakashi, had came in shortly after he awakened and told him Naruto was known as the number one maverick shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. One day they were talking about events he had missed, such as the Sandaime's death, and the next Naruto somehow got him into comparing ramen flavors. Which was better, beef or chicken? Minato never really cared much for either so couldn't offer much input on that subject. Ramen had been his wife's obsession, not his.

But as much as he was a male version of Kushina, the Rokudaime had inherited some of his more subtle characteristics. Steering the conversation from himself and his personal life was just a primary gift and now Minato was just starting to understand the frustration his past acquaintances had to deal with when he had done the same. He had managed to glean that his release from the Shinigami's grasp had something to do with the nine-tails fully integrating with Naruto. Without something to lock away, holding his soul for collateral was somewhat pointless. It was comparable to keeping a key for a lock you didn't need since there was nothing to keep in or out. It was a first since the seal was not only original, but Jinchuuriki generally didn't live long enough to fully fuse with their tenant. Either because they died prematurely in battle or it was extracted to be placed within a new, more suitable host.

His original body had long since been disposed of properly, as befitting his station as Hokage, so he at first had no vessel to return to. So one was 'procured' for him, at least, that is what the Death God told Naruto when he appeared in his office, dropping his barely alive predecessor right on top of his desk. Had he not been used to the odd, he probably would have had a heart attack right then and there. Or perhaps he had faced death so many times in his ninja career that meeting the living embodiment of it just didn't phase him as it should have. Tsunade had half seriously half jokingly recommended that Naruto see a shrink of sorts after hearing about it. Naruto was still debating it. Either way, neither blonde totally understood what was meant and thought that some things, were just better left unknown. Despite their misgivings Minato looked the same, just as he had in his previous life, so it was easier to put the theory that he was inhabiting someone else's body, corpse or not, to the back of their minds.

His new body was still recovering….reforming… no one was sure what was going on but either way, Minato was weakened to the point that he had been staying here this long. He was due to be discharged soon, much to his relief. Time had done nothing to his fame, only inflated it to the point that it grew past history and fact, and right into myth and legend. Hence, some of the nurses acted more than a bit…warm… to him. Minato shuddered in remembrance of the last nurse all but using the excuse to bathe him to grope him. He did not want to confront people unless his hand was forced, preferring the more diplomatic method…they just kept mistaking it for him being coy. The situation was made all the worse when his son had caught the woman doing it and dismissed her so Minato could pick up the shattered pieces of his dignity. Naruto helped him dress and get to bed, his hold gentle but firm. Minato had never been so mortified in his life.

That was two days ago and Minato was dreading going through a similar experience as he sat in his bed, quietly reading, the words blurring out of focus as his mind wandered. That was not all that bothered him, Naruto hadn't shown up since either, and while he had sent a messenger bird saying something came up he couldn't help but feel that debacle was responsible for his son's abrupt disappearance. Was he angry or disappointed Minato had not been able to fight for his space and privacy? Was he embarrassed because he had seen him in the nude? This kind of thinking had him nearly tearing his hair out. Then again, the nurses weren't the only ones being handsy, Naruto had a habit of touching him when they interacted, nothing perverse, mostly innocent. Holding his hand, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, that sort of thing. He found that the other blonde was a very physical man, he didn't express himself through his words as much as he did with his actions. Naruto was not a sweet talker like him, if he wanted to get a point across he literally beat it into your skull until it got through. He was real, raw and it was very refreshing for Minato to see such an honest man, despite his occupation as a ninja.

His thoughts were shattered and he was broken out of his isolated trance, the man tensing as the door opened, only to deflate as Naruto's smiling visage cracked through the door.

"Hey uh…not disturbing ya am I Minato?"

That had been another thing weighing on his thoughts, if he wasn't worrying about perverted nurses he was calculating the many reasons why Naruto didn't call him anything resembling his relationship to him. Not Father, not Pops, not Pa, not Dad… nada. And he hadn't gathered the nerve to have a talk with him about it yet, something he hoped to change soon. It felt odd really. In spite of his worry his heart did an impressive impression of butterfly wings, and an anxious smile upturned his lips as he hurried to assure Naruto he was not intruding. Seeing his son everyday had become a past time he looked forward to, one of the few guilty pleasures he had given his currently weakened state.

"No no… you aren't." he chuckled quietly, "Why do you always think you're interrupting me? It's not as if I'm doing anything remotely important. Besides…I wish you'd 'disturb' me more often…I want to spend time with you. I like it when you visit me."

Minato's face had smoothed over with an affectionate softness as he spoke, and it was very satisfying to see his son blush in embarrassment., a hinted look of awe touching his features. The Yellow Flash's heart quenched at the thought of what kind of life Naruto had lived to be shocked to find someone actually enjoyed his company. He patted the spot on the bed beside him encouragingly and a small childish part of Naruto could be seen lighting up his eyes as he strolled over and gingerly took a seat. They had never been this close, not since that first day when Naruto had comforted him. The Rokudaime seemed to struggle with his syllables, pulling them out like one would pull teeth. Painfully slow and hesitant.

"W-Well…I….um…"

Cupping his face, Minato surveyed him with amusement as the former Jinchuuriki recollected himself.

"To be honest I'm kind of here to….agh…this sounds awkward but ever since that… 'incident' a few days ago…." He glared at his sire, who could only look down and blush in shame. "I've been digging and have found that you've been going through this harassment since you woke up…why didn't you tell anyone Minato?"

The words tumbled out of his lips before he could capture them, various emotions like anchors on his slowly sinking heart. Self disgust, self hatred, embarrassment, shame, helplessness and indignation were just a few that catered to him. They also did angsty teenagers, dream deprived adults, anyone over the age of 5 and birthday parties in case anyone wanted to know. His words were terse with the weight of a feather, and they were more of a breeze than a whisper.

"I didn't want to burden anyone… you especially. I know you are busy and you don't have to come here to check up on me. I wasn't lying when I said I want to spend time with you… but I know as Hokage, from personal experience, you are a very busy man. Likewise I don't know how many know I'm here and I don't want to risk exposing myself if it's supposed to be a secret…"

There was a moment of silence before Minato let out a sharp intake of breath as he was pulled against Naruto's chest in an affectionate embrace. He flushed a pale pink before returning it, unconsciously nestling his head against Naruto's heart. His offspring's words a motored purr against his head but still audible, soothing him through and through. Body, mind and spirit.

"You're not a burden, you're half the reason I'm here. I've…wanted to meet you for so long and I'm glad you've been given a second chance at life. I'm going to take care of you until you're back on your feet. No arguments."

He added that last part when he felt Minato open his mouth in protest, effectively beating him to the punch. Tilting his head up the two blondes were eye to eye, one defiant, the other determined. Minato idly noted two things: their faces were less than a few inches apart, and that his son had inherited his mother's stubbornness. He had only been able to win a handful of arguments against Kushina, the very last one being well…their last. The man had been fighting depression ever since he woke up, knowing he'd have to go on without his wife for the rest of his life but one look at Naruto's face and the hurt lessened substantially. Studying him as he was now, he realized that Kushina wasn't completely gone, a part of her lived on in their son. As long as he had Naruto, he would never completely lose her. Finally a pair of sapphires blinked in defeat and Naruto smirked in triumph.

"All right…" he snorted, "You are just like your mother…"

He gave no verbal reply but his grasp on him tightened just a little. Naruto held him for a few minutes longer in silence before pulling back, eyes catching his once more.

"Anyway… those responsible have been dealt with." Minato was pretty sure he didn't want to know with the mischievous way Naruto's eyes glimmered. "And well… since Baa-chan found out she's pretty hesitant to let anyone else um…take care of you so… she kind of volunteered me for the job of bathing ya and stuff. We're both guys and we're family is her reasoning I suppose." He smirked, an unfamiliar emotion rippling through pools of cerulean.

"So, ready for your bath Minato_-sama_?" a teasing lilt curled his tongue, streaking it silver.

At this point Minato's face resembled a tomato more than Kushina's ever did or could.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Minutes Later

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nimble fingers fidgeted and fumbled with the ties of his bathrobe, bringing him little comfort as he stood in his room, the rushing of water could be heard as Naruto filled up the tub in the bathroom nearby. Minato's face was still stained scarlet, as if he was recovering from a rose's bitch slap. There was nothing to be worried about right? Come on, it was his son after all and they were both men… then why did he feel so frazzled?

"Hey Minato, it's ready."

Taking a deep sigh, his bare feet slapped against the tiled floor as he entered the almost suite like bathroom which was almost three times as large as the normal ones. Nothing short of the best for a former Hokage no doubt. The thought made Minato snort. Naruto sat on a stool by the water, sleeves rolled to his elbows to reveal seals tattooed onto his flesh, giving him a dark flavor, one of swirls and strokes, of passion for the art. His heart kick started in excitement as his eyes roamed over the intricate complexities with the appreciative hunger of curiosity as there were some that weren't recognizable to him. So taken with analyzing them he was startled by Naruto's chuckles, his neck snapping up to look at him, face flushed in embarrassment and he nearly stumbled back upon realizing just how close Naruto was now. He had been so preoccupied he hadn't seen him move.

It was disconcerting how much taller Naruto was, Minato coming up to his chin, and upon first noticing it he had commented on how big he had gotten. Naruto had given him an 'are ya dim' look, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Well yeah I wasn't going to stay a midget forever, ya know?" Something heavy had fallen into the pits of his heart at the time those words had been stuffed into his ears.

Strong hands snapped to his hips to steady him firmly, Minato swallowing a thick lump of embarrassment and some unknown feeling before a cordial smile formed on his face like putty, easily made but easily changed.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, although, for a Hokage you seem a bit clumsy. I think Grandma has better balance than you do and she's got some serious issues she has to deal with on a regular basis if ya know what I mean."

Minato huffed, mortification dusting his cheeks in a light shade of rouge, but couldn't fight off the smile despite his best efforts.

"And I'm sure Tsunade-san would just LOVE to hear your concerns about her eternal struggle against gravity…."

Naruto waved his hands in mock surrender, a sweat drop forming.

"Now now, no need to get hasty ya know? I'll be good, I'll be good…come on, let's get this over with, ne?"

"You really don't have to-"

"Yes I do, now come on."

Naruto grabbed his hand and all but dragged Minato to the tub, the former kage taking the time to inspect the ink gracing his son's hand. A basic containment seal with a spring loaded matrix added in, there was likely some sort of throwing weapon inside like kunai or-

"Helloooo! Anyone home!"

Minato slapped Naruto's waving hand out of his face, scowling at his foxy smirk as it split his face.

"You can admire my seals later, either take off the robe or I'm doing it for ya."

In response he only pulled it tighter around him, the thought of getting undressed in front of Naruto made him decidedly uncomfortable. The other squinted his eyes at him, tilting his head in confusion as he leaned forward so their faces were inches apart.

"Unless you got tits and a vag under there, we both got the same equipment."

"I-I know that! Doesn't mean I'm not completely okay being naked in front of my son."

"Why, you saw me naked."

"When you were a baby yes, you weren't exactly born with clothes on."

"Well fine then, if it makes you feel any better I'll get undressed too. That way, you aren't naked alone," Naruto all but chirped cheerfully and moved to take off his top. Minato's eyes bugged out as he stumbled forward and grabbed his arms, his flush only darkening.

"No no, that's not necessary, honest!"

With a triumphant smirk framing his teeth Naruto rolled his eyes as Minato finally gave in and unceremoniously shrugged out, the material pooling at his ankles. It deflated some as he discreetly eyed him under his bangs, his heightened sight allowing him to analyze and memorize with just a simple glance. Minato posed a full body blush that coated his lithe form like cherry flavored cream, from the tips of his ears down to his toes. He wasn't overly muscular or a stick with a dick, he had the basic 'V' shape men were supposed to have, and what he lacked in bulk he had tone in spades. He was compact, Naruto mused, not an ounce of unneeded fat anywhere. Various scratches and scars seared skin here and there, but none stood out more than the now empty seal on his stomach identical to his own. It was just something else they had in common. A patch of coarse blonde curls proved he was a natural blonde and below it, his manhood hung. Just to further Minato's mortification he was tempted to take out a ruler and compare sizes, his inner prankster all but cackling madly as he mentally waved a yard stick in the air. Granny was right, he should probably see a shrink soon… but he couldn't help but swipe his dry lips with his tongue like it was a credit card as he eyed the other male.

As his head was filled with blondes, both busty, and well endowed, as well as rulers, Minato watched him under his bangs as he leaned against the wall for support, unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself. He could feel an identical pair of blue eyes measuring him, staring at him, drinking in the vision of freshly bloomed flesh, the white petals that was the robe naught but a puddle at his feet now. Slit pupils gazing at him with the concealed hunger of a predator seeking out his prey. His cock twitched at the thought of action before a bubble of panicked revulsion popped into his mind as reality caught up to him. That was disgusting, it was sin, it was taboo, what the fuck was in those meds that had him even considering the idea that Naruto was eye fucking him? Maybe the dosage needed to be cut…or upped. He shifted awkwardly before Naruto placed his arm over his shoulders and helped him in so he didn't slip, his shoulders loosening once he felt substantially covered.

He started off washing his hair, which Minato thought was odd but decided to go with the flow, and closed his eyes as his head was doused with hot water. If they weren't already shut, they would have done so anyway from Naruto's magic fingers, which seemed to frolic through his dandelion colored tresses as he lathered. Callused digits would pause and treat pressure points with some attention, thereby drawing out soft sighs and meek moans. Naruto smiled as his sire finally relaxed and all but leaned into his hands, his thumbs smoothing over the skin behind his ears, a low murmur more than a question halted his actions.

"Why…why is it that you call me by my first name? Why don't you call me father, chichi, or dad?"

Minato had finally gathered the nerve to ask what had been plaguing him since he awakened, his reply was silence only broken by the rush of water as Naruto rinsed out his hair. He opened his eyes, his head back, cupped and supported by Naruto's gentle hands, two cracked, crystallized pieces of sky gazing down at him somberly. Biting his lip the Fourth didn't break eye contact, even as Naruto's quiet whisper startled him more than his shout would have. He had found his son was a very loud and boisterous person by nature, just like his mother. Quiet, never mind silence, were not adjectives that should be applied to Naruto.

"Honestly, it's because I can't see you as my father."

Minato felt his heart shatter, the shards stabbing him from the inside out, figuratively piercing his lungs, making it hard to breathe. His vision became misty before a cautious thumb brushed away the tears that threatened to crack his face.

"Don't misunderstand…I love you, I respect you…but I can't see you as my father. You weren't there when I was growing up and I know that's not your fault, but it doesn't change the fact. Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei…Iruka-sensei…they were my father figures throughout my youth. Iruka made sure I went to class and worked hard in the academy, even now he and I go out to Ichiraku ramen. Kakashi made me eat my vegetables," an amused smile tilted his face, "And Pervy Sage taught me about relationships and about the shinobi arts."

He paused to take a breath, inwardly hating the pain he was causing the other man, but he knew it'd be more painful for the both of them if he led him on, thinking they had that father/son relationship. But Naruto was long past the point of needing a father, he was a functioning, independent adult now. And since Minato had been absent during those formative years, Naruto held no familial affection towards him.

"We can still have a relationship, we can still spend time together… but please don't expect me to call you by any of those names. You are more than welcome in my life, but if you can't accept this then I understand and I will leave you alone."

Minato grabbed his hand and held it tightly, as if Naruto would shushin out of the room right this very moment. It hurt, Kami-sama it hurt, but he could understand where his son-Naruto, was coming from through the pain. He was hurt that Naruto couldn't see him as what he was, but he could accept it, and he would accept whatever role Naruto could give him in his heart, because he knew if he stepped out of his life now, the Rokudaime wouldn't let him back in. That thought killed him inside, the idea that Naruto wouldn't want him in his life, he was all that he had left of his beloved Kushina, and truthfully his main reason for breathing right now. Most of his team save for Kakashi was gone, as was Sensei, and most of his comrades he had been close with hadn't made it out of the last great war and those that had, had died during the Kyuubi attack. The remaining people he could even try to connect to were some of the clan heirs in his graduating class, but Minato knew that there was little reward in crossing the emotional and mental distance between him and them. He didn't want to be alone.

He licked his suddenly Suna swept lips, throat hoarse with emotion as he sat up fully, the water sloshing and lapping at him like he was a fleshy shore. His soapy hand did not let go of Naruto's, not even caring if he was smearing some of the more temporary seals. He used his forearm to rub at his eyes before half turning to meet Naruto's waiting gaze, his voice weak, tired and trembling.

"No…I-I understand…even though it hurts I know how you feel. I love you… and if… not having that sort of bond is what will make you happy, I will do my best. I want to stay here, stay in your life. Please…."

A relieved smile embraced Naruto's face before the current Hokage leaned forward and hugged him from behind, not minding the fact that Minato was getting him wet. Flushing, he wiped his eyes and leaned into the comforting embrace for a few minutes before Naruto quietly suggested they finish cleaning him up. Despite Minato's insistence that he could do it on his own just fine Naruto, in true form, ignored him and began washing his neck first.

Naruto trail blazed a path of goose bumps over Minato's flesh, the man barely repressing a few shudders as some of the more neglected, sensitive parts were cleansed, not caressed he mentally insisted to himself. Although Naruto was not helping him convince himself with the way his fingers danced in a seemingly harmless waltz down his flesh. He inhaled sharply as he felt calluses brush against his nipples before going down to his ribs, letting out the air slowly along with the tension, as Naruto's hands were in a more safe place. He really needed to calm down, this was all just in his head, Minato was sure of it. These obscene thoughts were the products of torture, drugs, and almost thirty years of no sex. Kushina had been adamant about not doing anything that would risk Naruto's health, despite the fact the doctor said intercourse wouldn't affect him negatively. Once his wife had gotten something in her head, it was useless trying to change it. Needless to say Minato and his hand got real friendly during those nine months.

Naruto gazed at the moist nude form beneath him with the lusting hunger of a predator that gnawed and nipped at the heels of what was left of his shaky moral values, subconsciously licking his lips as a bead of water tauntingly traced his left breast. Ever since the other man had quite literally fallen into his lap, Naruto often had to fight off the urge to get closer, to be in his presence often, and damn the consequences of shirking his duties or having a known attraction for the man that fathered him. But Naruto was a better leader than that, and nonetheless he had never cared much for what people truly thought of him. That social stigma didn't make him any less interested in the man, didn't even phase the former pariah. Naruto was barely taught between right and wrong growing up, and whatever sense of justice or morals were formed on his own and some of them were rickety at best. He had done what he had to survive, and he regretted none of it. He knew the odd attraction to his sire stemmed from several sources. One, as his childhood hero, the blonde had looked up to him, and had seen him as something unattainable that he couldn't have and could only admire from the realm of the living. Second, a part of him wanted Minato to make it up to him by loving him in a way he needed now, not twenty years ago. Parental love he had no use for, and despite his popularity now, no one was up to snuff when it came to his expectations for a lover. And finally, his demonic side, his primal instincts recognized Minato as strong enough to be a worthy mate. It wasn't like they'd bear children, so the only really harmful thing about it depended upon your morals. As a ninja, Naruto had very few of those left.

While he was not aware of it, the further his hands slipped down the darker Naruto's eyes became, slowly rippling from ocean's surface to Arctic's shadow. With a barely heard utterance from the water his hand shattered the surface, going up to his wrist before his hand brushed a familiar feeling spongy mound of flesh. Tapered fingers slowly enclosed around Minato's semi-hard manhood and squeezed experimentally, a handle hardened thumb caressing the top's slit at a leisurely pace, the skin moist and silky.

By now Minato had settled down, eyes closed as he had retreated into his thoughts, only to hurtle back into reality with the abrupt bluntness of a train crash. His hand was all but a blur as it snapped to Naruto's arm, his voice a little high hitched, incredulity changing his pitch.

"W-What are you… L-L…let go!"

Naruto was pretty sure the blush Minato was sporting ranged from his toes to the tips of his hair, his grip trembling on his arm as his hand shook as bad as his words. Shock, panic and fear colored his eyes just as much as love, and a hint of repressed lust shaded them. Sometimes you had to take a step forward, ignore the big picture, and take into the account the little details that you wouldn't have noticed otherwise. For the moment, Naruto could care less that he was taking advantage of Minato's position. For too long he had denied himself the things he wanted, and this was one thing he was not going to give up. He was too focused to realize he was speaking out loud.

"… Getting what I want for once."

"Wha-Ohh…"

His hand slackened with temporary weakness as Naruto fondled him, head tilting back and a quivered moan wracked his voice box as rainbow bursts of color sparked behind his eyelids like festival fireworks. It felt different than Kushina's callused but still delicate touch, Naruto's hands were hard with work and while her hands been small his were large and engulfing. A shudder reverberated throughout his body like a strummed violin string before his hand regained it's lost strength and managed to stall Naruto's, but not his grip which he momentarily tightened. Minato grit his teeth as he tried to assemble some shred of composure, one of the many things he had been famous for keeping. Naruto was not making thinking or speaking any easier but he did pause to give Minato a chance to get his brain back into the proper head.

"S-Stop….why…are you doing this? Don't you know it's….wrong?"

Silence blanketed the two, and Minato wasn't sure why it was so cold all of the sudden: the atmosphere or the bath water. He didn't know what to think of Naruto's behavior, incest was something done but rarely openly talked about amongst the larger clans such as the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. Prospective couples' blood ties were closely monitored so that the children didn't come out sickly yet it was still considered 'pure'. Minato thought all of that was a bunch of rubbish, not that he and Naruto would have to think about that problem since both were quite male.

"…I do but no one told me until I was older. I don't see why if the Hyuuga could do it why we can't. This is the least you owe me… and you know it."

Fucking guilt trip. He knew what it was but damn it, he was already starting to cave in, the tiny voice in the back of his head labeled 'values' muted by duck tape. Minato opened his mouth to offer up anything else, jutsus, training, whatever he could think of instead for compensation only for his words to be stifled by a pair of sun kissed, slightly chapped lips. An unwilling groan shivered his vocal chords and against his will, his hand reached up and entangled his fingers in his son's hair, pulling him closer. If smug had a taste, Naruto carried it in his mouth, along with one that held the sweetness of melted sugarcane and the tangy spice of blood that was normal amongst the ninja population. Blows to the face weren't rare, in fact, it was weird if your face was virtually untouched during one mission, let alone your whole career.

His hand finally let go of Naruto's wrist and slipped down beside his hand between his legs, laying on top of it, nails involuntarily marring his dark skin with red crescent scratches. Minato bucked into his hand with a short snap of his hips, a soft whimper breezing against the lips that held him captive, sharp canines unsheathed to wreak havoc on his thin mouth. Naruto's breathing picked up a hair as he managed to coax Minato's hand around himself, the two jointly pumping in sync as the Rokudaime managed to pry open his lips to taste the treasure held between the two petals. His tongue swiped his lips with the effectiveness of a credit card in the hands of a shop-a-holic, breaching his fortress only for Minato to take him hostage, sucking it softly. Naruto wrestled back control, diving into the vast unknown that was Minato's unmapped orifice.

Minato shifted his hips as his hand trailed to the back of Naruto's neck from his hair, groaning into his mouth as his fingers began massaging the muscles along his spine. Their breath fluttered quietly with snagged sighs and colored with occasional mewls, Naruto's free hand splaying over Minato's chest as he leaned into Minato's hand and now accepting mouth. He could see his mother holding the pants in that relationship, Minato held a very mild personality when not on the field or in command of his ninja. His back arched, his hand on Naruto's neck tightened and a soft hiss whispered in his mouth as Naruto toyed with his sac, fingertips a glow with chakra.

"Ah!"

Naruto smirked, eyes dancing beneath long lashes at the breathy outburst. He could feel that he was hard enough to pound nails, and Minato's hand was at a standstill, barely teasing the tip. Minato's lips were bruised and swollen before they were let go with a soft pop, foggy cobalt marbles reflecting his face. Naruto peppered shudder shaking kisses down the curve of his neck, Minato mumbling under his breath softly, eyes half closed as he gently tugged on his hair to guide him where to go.

"…You may think…mmm…this is wrong," Naruto purred in between kisses, "but to someone like me…who's never experienced much…love…any kind I can get, I am more than…glad to accept. I know you feel lonely…and don't think I haven't noticed the way you just light up when I visit."

"Ugh…Not many know…ahh…I'm here. So I wouldn't get…many visitors… of course I'd be lonely."

"Mmm….I'd believe that if it wasn't just me. You don't react that strongly to Kaka-sensei or any of your other visitors."

Minato was not in the least bit surprised he was being watched, he was a VIP, not to mention a new wild card that had to be accounted for the mind numbing game that was politics. As well as the reigning Hokage's father.

"You…" he paused for a groan as Naruto bit down particularly hard this time, "are…my son. O-Of course I-I"

"You look at me like you'd look at her."

Minato's heart stopped but Naruto pushed on, both with verbally and physically as a nipple was tweaked roughly and his hand began fisting him faster.

"I am not my mother. And I never will be."

This statement, hissed more than spoken, was followed by a harsh grope to his chest, causing him to arch in pained pleasure as the fire within his lower belly threatened to burn him. Ever the opportunist, Naruto's teeth sank into the exposed flesh of his neck, blood sinfully splashing his pearly whites. Minato felt his eyes roll back as the pressure sky rocketed, his proverbial rubber band snapping with the harsh hickie and final tug of his manhood, the rough treatment pushing him over the edge. His nails clawing unconsciously at the back of Naruto's neck as he tried to keep himself grounded. And all he saw then was a burst of white.

"F-Fuck!"

Spots dotted his vision as he felt his body slump against the soiled porcelain, scratch marks marring his left pectoral muscles and blood high lighting his pale swan like column. Minato could distantly feel himself shaking, fingers warm and slightly sticky from when he broke the skin on Naruto's neck. The younger blonde didn't seem to mind, pupils tinged with purple gazed into his own dazed periods, a teasing stubborn purr jingled in his throat.

"And don't ever forget it."

Minato didn't recall much after that point, save for his lust warmed words and honeyed hands that held him tender, sweeping him off onto the ship of peaceful slumber as he dried and clothed him. Never before had he felt so relaxed and… safe. His dreams that night were of a man that could be his reflection.

XxxTwo Days LaterxxX

Another piece of autumn's rainbow plastered itself to the window with which he gazed out, a dusky purple this time, Minato watching as preparations for a festival were unfolding in the distance. He hadn't realized it was so late in the year, and honestly he had more things to think about that were more important than what the date was. Until he realized what today was. October tenth, the night he and Kushina died, the night Kyuubi attacked…and his son's birthday. His hand unconsciously rubbed the hickie that had yet to fade, the slight pain flaring to remind him of the rather complicated situation with Naruto. He hadn't seen him in two days, his heart twitched at the thought of him avoiding him but theorized that Naruto was probably busy with the upcoming celebration. A more professional nurse had been brought in to tend to him these last two days and a small part of Minato was disappointed. Not that he felt comfortable admitting it to himself.

The soft click of the door had him perking and Naruto entered his line of vision with a smile, lunch in his hands. The sight of those less than innocent digits had Minato fighting off a shiver as he returned his smile.

"Hey…sorry I haven't been around these past few days. Something came up…" his eyes slid out the window, Minato sad but not overly shocked to find haunted disgust lurking in the proverbial corners of them.

Was he just going to pretend that all of that two days ago didn't happen? Minato was somewhat comfortable with that, perhaps it had been an outbreak of hero worship or something of the sort. His son was a healthy young male with needs and he understood that, maybe they could put that day behind them. A small squirming piece of himself niggled at the back of his head, whispering discontent into his ear, prickly and sweltering.

"It's fine…I understand," he smiled up at him, "Happy birthday by the way."

Sincerity glossed his smile like chap stick before Naruto sat down beside him on the bed and insisted on feeding him, a rather intimate gesture in Minato's book but it was harmless. It was Naruto's birthday, and if this made him happy he'd feel like a complete and utter bastard if he denied him. Red painted his cheeks with the ease of rouge as he opened his mouth, closed it, chewed, swallowed and repeated. Naruto was attentive to his needs and finally let him be to finish off the meal with tea. Minato lowered the cup and smiled to him as he handed the empty container to him, feeling full, content…and oddly a little drowsy.

"Thank you. But shouldn't be out there organizing that mess?" he nodded his head towards the window.

"No problem Minato. And no worries, Tsunade-baachan has it handled, I don't really care much for…"

Minato blinked slowly as Naruto's words were becoming more and more blurred, running together and becoming less coherent. He distantly could hear Naruto asking him if he was alright and he soon felt himself being pushed down to lay on his back. Keeping his lids up was within itself an exercise of will and strength, and it wasn't until he was already halfway to oblivion that he realized the tea he had drank had….an…..odd after…taste.

Xxx ? xxX

It started with a full body twitch, his return to the waking world. The kind that just shook you for the briefest of moments before settling down, it wasn't much but it was enough to jar your mind into awareness. Beneath him he could feel soft silken sheets cushioning his body, cool to his heated flesh. Odd. Did they change his sheets when he didn't notice? Minato shook off the disorientation that came with the territory of waking up before he felt a familiar piece of fabric cuff his ear lightly for the motion. Groaning he tried to open his eyes, only to find he had been blindfolded again, which hadn't happened since he first woke up. Son of a bitch. Wait…didn't he fall asleep on his back? Minato shifted on his stomach and froze as he could not move his arms, laying next to his head but for all intents and purposes they felt like they weighed a ton. Belatedly he noticed with a shiver the soft, moist caresses of a…brush on the back of his neck and a weight sitting on his lower back. A soft breeze wafting through the room told him that he was naked as the wind hit places it wouldn't have otherwise.

He flipped the fuck out. Heart thrashing, Minato fought the urge to buck off the offending weight, not knowing what seal was being painted on him. As a seal master he knew that if he caused the artist to mess up it could result in something worse than what was intended: say an explosion for example. But he couldn't just lay here and-

"Before any ideas of moving and by extension fighting enter your head, please note it's just me Minato."

What?

"N-Naruto, wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"Right now, sitting on you painting a seal. Very nice ass by the way…firm but has a good deal of cushion. No fat, well muscled…the best one I've seen in awhile. "

Minato's cheeks flared with the same hot intensity as lit charcoal before indignation wrestled control of his lips.

"What the hell are you doing to me? Or better yet, why?"

He yelped as Naruto swatted at his lower left cheek, a brush now placed in between his teeth dipped in different ink obstructing his words partially but didn't erase their nonchalant glaze.

"I taut we already had diss discussion. You were da one dat assumed it was a one time ting. To anser your question, I'm not doing anything that will harm you. Just collecting my birsday present. Dese are jus a few...unorthodox seals I made for certain circumstances."

"W-What seals…what do they do?" Minato shivered as Naruto's hand never quivered and continued to tickle his sensitive skin.

Naruto gently leaned back, legs clamping down on Minato's sides to keep himself grounded and in a show of flexibility tilted his head back and dropped the brush neatly into a water filled glass with a soft 'plink!'. Without so much as a 'creak!' he sat back up and gave a final brush stroke with flourish.

"Mmm…why don't I just let you figure it out on your own. You are a smart guy after all. And where would the fun be if I told you?"

He ran a lone digit down Minato's spine seductively, inducing ribcage wracking shivers before he leaned down, words and lips tickling his ear like butterfly wing whispers.

"On your hands and knees."

Minato bristled and was about to protest, ignoring the effect Naruto's silky tongue had on his person before his body obeyed without question, despite Naruto's weight. It was as if the other blonde wasn't even there. Shock and then raw anger colored him almost to a shade of black, the kind of angry where you couldn't even form speech before a callused hand reached down and ran through his hair, gently tugging on occasion.

"I placed the seals on your neck, your palms and the bottom of your feet, as well as above your cock…they are not despite what you think ones commonly used on slaves. These are a bit different. They take away none of your free will-"

"Then why can't I move?" he bit out between grinding teeth before Naruto yanked his head back by his hair.

"Ah!"

Naruto leaned down and gave a long lick to his neck where his pulse beat like a spazzing drum before nipping at the vein, his rough tongue coaxing out an unwilling moan.

"It doesn't take away your free will…rather it draws out your hidden desires and brings them to the forefront of your actions. It compels you to listen but doesn't force you…if you really wanted to, you could ignore me. But you can't…can you? It just means that you are in denial."

He let go of his hair and got off of him, Minato could hear his footsteps echo against his wooden reflection as he prowled around the bed much like a predator. Obviously Naruto had kidnapped him from the hospital and had possibly taken him to his home. Either way, it didn't matter where they were, he doubted anyone would look for either of them if Tsunade was spear heading the festival project. Minato's knees would have knocked had they been closer as he felt a full body flush blooming, the former kage could sense Naruto all but peeling back his layers, right down to his core with his gaze. He had never felt this vulnerable before, except maybe the encounter that started this whole mess two days ago and he wasn't sure what to feel, torn between uncomfortable and tempted. Naruto's ministrations coaxing him down the road of the later, down a most unorthodox path.

Naruto glided to his side, knowing the anticipation of what he would do with this newfound power over him was killing Minato, and ran a hand down his back, lower and lower until he reached his ass. He thumbed the line between back and backside before brushing his knuckles further down against his seam, the man shushing him softly as Minato froze.

"Easy now…"

Slipping in between his legs, cupping his hard on, he smirked as Minato's hips jerked back in response, his grip tightening in congruency with the length and loudness of Minato's moans. He closed his eyes and made a moment to enjoy the feel of a hot blooded pulse in his palm, eager, waiting and wanting. He pulled his hand away, his cock bobbing in protest and frustrated growl exiting Minato's lips as Naruto licked the pre-cum from his digits.

"Someone's excited…"

Minato tensed as he could hear the moist smacking of Naruto's tongue against his lips, further perking at attention. Disgruntlement coated his tongue thickly, popping out the blunt words feeling no need to sugar coat them as Naruto toyed with him.

"No kidding…hard enough to pound enough nails to build a house."

Naruto's rich laughter pealed in his ears before he was knocked breathless, all but choking on a gasp, heart arching into his sternum as Naruto sealed his lips with his own. Lust and…Love…glossed the contours of his mouth, meshing with his and funneling down his throat down to his spastic heart, filling it to bursting. Minato relaxed and leaned forward into the kiss, moaning softly as Naruto sucked on his tongue. This felt…different than before. Naruto fingered his static strands before digging into his scalp and angling his mouth to meet his in between ragged breaths. He gave no illusion of gentleness as Naruto viciously nipped and bit at his lower lip, Minato groaning softly as Naruto lapped at the blood like milk. Uzumaki managed to extract himself from Namikaze before he could suffocate him with kisses, Minato's lips bloated, bruised and bloody. Jaw slack with masochistic pleasure and eyes no doubt glazed behind the blindfold, Naruto found no sight more beautiful. Or appetizing.

"Lay down on your back and spread 'em."

Minato laid down and rolled over, legs bent at the knees and slightly parted, arms halfway behind his head, skin a glistening and erection throbbing. Naruto drank in the spread, eyes glowing red briefly before returning to sky blue, tongue tending to his suddenly dry lips.

"…Take the blindfold off…"

Wordlessly his hand slipped behind Minato's head and pulled until the knot unfurled, the ribbon drifting down the pillow and curling next to Minato's ear. Watery blues turned to his and Naruto leaned down, kissing his lids before shadowing down his cheeks, then nibbling on the underside of his chin. Minato closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck as the other settled on the bed, hovering over him, knees pinning his legs apart and hands bracing on either side of his head. His doubts, his hesitancy, what some would call his sense of right and wrong, began to fade with each nip and nibble, a particularly forceful bite to his adams apple had his eyes wide open and nails clawing at Naruto's scalp. He may go to whatever Hell there was for people like him, he may be exiled for this but it was already too late. Naruto's affection was like a silk scarf, beautiful, soft and loving in it's embrace…and just as tight and unyielding once it ensnared you in it's whispered choke hold.

A shiver of delight thrummed through, from Naruto's vocal chords to the base of his spine as Minato forcefully grabbed Naruto by his hair and now proactive lips threatened to suck out his very soul. Moaning brokenly as their teeth clashed in a testosterone driven battle of dominance, Naruto's nails curled into the sheets with such vigor some of the material threatened to rip. Minato's supple legs entrapped his hips as blood tinted their teeth, a new coat with each brief biting exchange.

"About…fucking time…you stopped pussyfooting Namikaze."

"Oooh.…shut the hell up and get out of those clothes."

Naruto tilted his head to the side as Minato's teeth worried over his earlobe, words hitching and breathlessly catching in his throat. A growl of frustration itched it's way out before leveling out into a feral purr.

"Blow me. You want it so bad, make me then."

Never one to back down from a challenge, Minato's grip on him tightened and after a brief interlude of vertigo Naruto found himself on his back, Minato having used the ribbon from earlier to tie his hands to the headboard. The elder man hovered over him, their positions switched within a blink of an eye. Naruto hissed as Minato groped his tent, a careful clutch coaxed out a few precious pearly beads that stained his pants, the man using this as a distraction to slip a kunai from Naruto's thigh pouch while simultaneously unlatching it. The rectangular container falling to the floor with a muffled clatter. Like someone with ADOS,(Attention Deficit-Oh Shiny!), Naruto's eyes immediately zeroed in on the blade, where dusk deflected. Minato could hear Naruto's heart rate sky rocket and by adding chakra to his nose he could all but taste his heightened arousal in the back of his throat. Seems he was a thrill seeker, much like Kushina had been. That would be something to keep in mind later but for now…

"D-Didn't…mmm," he tilted his head back as Minato's fingers tightened, "Know you were into edge play."

"While it's an option for the future…this is mostly because I am impatient."

Minato leaned down and caught the zipper of his vest in between his teeth and shimmied down and with purposeful slowness he slit the jacket down the sides, a whisper of wind blowing away the scraps to the floor. Naruto licked his lips as his headband was also sent sailing elsewhere, the kunai whispering up to his neck with silent fluidity. Naruto shuddered as it pressed against his jugular, goose bumps rising at the cold steel, as if silently begging him to break flesh. Most people would be terrified, especially civilians to have their lives in the palm of another's hand, at someone's mercy but as we've all seen ninjas are, in the words of Lewis Black, "stone cold fuck nuts". Naruto had always taken more risks than your usual shinobi, rushing in without thinking ahead with nothing more than a "Let's go wild" or "Leeroy Jenkins", and hope for the best. He had always been on the edge of things, his unpredictable nature carrying on into the political arena he commanded. And he took no greater joy than he did by good naturedly mind fucking with those around him.

Hissing harshly he arched as Minato briskly but harmlessly gave a shallow cut to his neck, leaning down and lapping at it like a dying man would water. Deftly, with the experience and carefulness of a man that ended a war, Minato hooked the tip into his collar and in one swipe revealed the fruit of Naruto's labors, tan, toned, and hidden. From the cuffs of both arms he cut down to the very bottom, swiping away the material as if it were no more than dust. The necklace of the Shodaime gleamed, contrasting brightly with Naruto's complexion as it lay against his breast. Carelessly he tossed the kunai aside, lodging it in the wall before sinuous lips seeded his chest, red roses blooming over his heart. He trailed a path down to his six pack before reaching the hem of his pants, teeth kissing the zipper before yanking it down impatiently, his pants and boxers following suit before piling on the floor.

Minato memorized every contour of Naruto's body with his eyes, which were immediately drawn to the seal which popped out darkly, all but blaring at him. He leaned down and traced it with his tongue, the same design he did so many years ago, this time, not out of pressure, fear or sadness but out of affection and lust. Naruto gave a soft choking noise as he pressed further against his mouth, eyes cloudy and half closed as Minato redrew the swirl in saliva. The two could easily pass for twins, but before Naruto could formulate any plans or pranks to use this to his advantage he cried out as Minato went further down and pressed his tongue against his slit.

"F-Fuck!"

Smirking, his father cupped him and scrapped his teeth lightly against sensitive flesh before tucking it against his cheek and sucking softly. Minato didn't tear his gaze away as he categorized all the expressions Naruto made, as well as his cries of pleasure. Admiring them like you would a painting, or a sinful symphony or soundtrack you wanted to make love to. Teasingly, with a bawdy quirk of the lips he let him go with a 'pop!' before a growl shook Naruto's throat, and a freed hand grabbed his hair. Minato shook a little, a deep moan leaving his battered lips as his head was pushed back down forcefully but carefully, Naruto's voice rough, husky and wanting.

"Don't start what you can't finish. Blow me, bitch."

Quailing, heart pounding, Minato obeyed, eyes closing as the slightly salty taste was reintroduced to his buds. He put a hand to Naruto's hip to stop him from bucking up and choking him, the younger's hand relaxing and petting his head affectionately. Purring, he leaned into his hand as he pleasantly tortured his lower anatomy, Naruto groaning out a mantra of pleases and praises for his efforts. Balls tightening, his eyes rolled back as the rubber band within snapped with a white explosion, Minato trying to pull away instinctively but the hand in his hair refused his exit. Groaning, he relaxed his gag reflex and swallowed greedily, Naruto's hand slackening to free him afterwards. Almost drunkenly Minato fell on his side, head on Naruto's stomach, panting softly, eyes dilated and mouth tingling with Naruto's taste. His penis almost painfully jutting from below his stomach. His hair was sweat slicked and matted, skin shiny, the man ripe for the taking.

The sight and stamina rekindling the fire in his belly, Naruto freed his other hand and sat up, and with a snap of his fingers a shadow clone was summoned with a muted poof. Smoggy cobalts snapped fully open and warily surveyed the doppleganger as Naruto smirked, and before Minato knew it they were on top of him, fighting to top two against one. Snarling and biting, Minato fought back, a silent challenge issued along the lines of, 'You think you can handle me? Prove it'. True he was a modest man, but he still had his pride and he wouldn't bow down to anyone unless they had twice the salt he had. Kushina and he had a wonderful relationship, loving and supportive but behind the scenes they had friendly competition to keep their skills sharp and it hadn't stopped at the bedroom threshold. There were no grudges, no hard feelings, just the playful rush of adrenaline, excitement and wonderment at what the other would do next and how they could top it. This felt similar and he took great comfort in that.

Minato moaned as he was forced on his stomach, head dangling over the edge of the bed, the clone standing in front of him and the original Naruto pinning him down with his weight. His arms were bound behind his back with the ninja wire Naruto had been using to keep his hair back, causing it to sway freely like an untamed curtain spun from sun rays. Hearing a soft sucking noise he tried to turn his head, tensing as he realized Naruto was probably moistening his finger to prep him. Minato closed his eyes in slight discomfort at the unfamiliar feeling as he circled his entrance, slowly coaxing his way in up to the knuckle. Even with all their sex expeditions, Kushina had never tried to fuck him with a strap on or anything of that nature so in essence, Minato felt like a bumbling virgin all over again. It was not a feeling he liked then and he certainly didn't like it now. He had a vague idea of sex between men but not the details of it. His hands bunched in slight fear with a dash of pain as the first finger twirled and twisted inside him at a hooked angle, the wire cutting him shallowly.

"Shh…it's alright, I'm just prepping you so I don't hurt you. Relax…trust me Nato…"

Flushing at the pet name he forced his muscles to relax, a whimper or two nearly choking him as the second finger edged in. Naruto ran his long claws down his spine, angry red lines flaring before an insult roughened tongue soothed the after burn. The clone eased his cock into Minato's mouth, smearing his lips with pre-cum before the elder opened his mouth. It was pulsing, soft…almost spongy with the tang of salted spice. Minato gratefully accepted these diversions, closing his eyes and focusing on pleasing the other man, slightly clumsy. The clone's soft whimpers sounded whenever Minato bit down too hard or vacuumed him without warning were the only indications of Minato's discomfort as Naruto stretched him.

"Christ you're tight…"

Any verbal reply Minato gave was muffled, a sweaty smirk lighting up Naruto's face.

"Don't talk with your mouth full…"

Minato glared at him before his double's dick hit the back of his throat with his soft thrusting, a hand massaging the back of his neck temporarily sated his ire as he worked on his male oral skills. He shifted in pain as three long fingers curled in him, when was the pleasure part coming- His vision turned to star bursts and spot pops as Naruto brushed something amazing. Moaning in shock he grinded his ass against Naruto's hand, desperate to feel that again. Minato whined and shifted his hips so he was on his knees, sitting in an almost offering position with his ass in the air. The bunshin was getting close, eyes misty as Minato's naturally talented tongue worked him over. Minato wasn't far behind, and sensing this, Naruto reached down and grabbed the base of his erection, causing the man to moan in disappointment and begin to struggle. Naruto glanced at his creation with lust laced calculating eyes.

"Finish it."

Dazed, it nodded and grabbed Minato by the back of his neck, stilling him, before he began to fuck his mouth. Sputtering Minato struggled to move and try not to choke before relaxing his throat and letting the clone use him. As this was happening Naruto sat back and spit on his hand, mixing it with his own pre-cum to lube himself, moaning quietly at the calluses chafing him. Deciding to go in all at once instead of drawing out Minato's pain by going in inch by inch, sort of like ripping off a bandage instead of gently easing it off, ever the opportunist, he struck when it was at the climax.

Minato was unaware of most of the world save for the erection he was servicing, he could practically feel his orgasm coming, and already taste it. He belatedly detected Naruto move off of him but before he could have the time to think of it, the feeling of being ripped in half halted everything. His cry of agony was stifled, tears wetting his lashes and tracking down his cheeks as he struggled to move, Naruto holding him tenderly and nipping at the spot behind his ear.

"Just relax, the pain will be over soon."

Easy for him to say! Naruto mounted him like you would a horse, sweat slicking their bodies, lubing them to make movements easier. It hurt at first but soon Minato was reduced to putty as the pain gave way to pleasure, the former naught more than a faint memory as he was double teamed from both ends. He never felt like this before, almost like a toy to use, completely at the mercy of the other blonde. He both loved it and loathed it. A small part of his brain noted that this was like a scene from Sensei's books, and he felt like a whore. A filthy one at that. Naruto's hot breath blew against his sweat swathed neck, causing him to shiver, his tongue swirling around the slit, almost pressing it like a button before embracing it.

Caught between a moan and a whimper, nearly choking on his syllables, the clone buried himself in his mouth as deep as possible before cumming, his phallus deep enough that it slid harmlessly down Minato's throat. It disappeared in a poof of smoke, Minato moaning softly as he nuzzled his cheek against the edge of the bed, panting softly.

"Hahh…hahh.….."

Regaining his bearings, trying to keep his mind off his own heavy erection, he bucked back to him, Minato using the bed as leverage as Naruto sank deeper. Naruto moaned at the tight heat that could only come from a virgin, hips snapping forward in a jerky but continuous manner. Hand print bruises burrowed in Minato's waist as Naruto rode him, ribbons of red dripping down where blunt nails dug into his hip bones.

"K-Kami-sama…"

Heaven flashed into their minds with each meeting between hips, lust boiling into a burning liquid and mixing in their veins, blood turning hot before being set aflame. Naruto growled ferally as Minato exercised his control over his inner muscles, clamping down on him half thrust as if pulling him in further. Minato smirked breathlessly in reply, idly blowing a stray spike out of his face as he rolled his ass into his crotch. The two could feel the climax coming, their moans, mewls and mantras the uphill drama, pressure building lines in a book of pleasure. Their heartbeats thundered in Naruto's ears thanks to his sensitive hearing, a background tempo to their duet, always loudening never lowering, passion sweetening their tongues like honeysuckle yet chafing their vocal chords.

Naruto panted as he lifted Minato so he was on his lap, back to chest, gravity forcing a whine out of his sire's lips as they rutted with the eager desperation of animals during mating season as they reached the top. Minato was all but boneless as he leaned back against him, mouth agape as Naruto palmed his scarred stomach. He just needed that final push.

"…I love you."

Yeah that fit the bill, he barely heard him as the blood rushed to his ears as he clenched down on him with a strength almost painful.

"Fuck!"

Naruto's canines tore into his shoulder as he buried himself to the hilt, Minato's muscles spazzing around him, milking him for all he had to offer. His semen coated his walls like a fresh layer of paint, some of it dripping down his legs. Naruto's primal state of mind considered that a sign of ownership. Distantly he felt himself falling backwards against Naruto before blacking out. And that's the last thing he remembered.

Xx Later xX

The room smelled strongly of sex, the kind that can only come from a hot, lust crazed multiple hour long rut that came once in a blue moon with the right lover. The kind that took your breath away then and would continue to do so with just remembering it. Winking down at the occupants in the sheet entangled, sex stained bed, the moon sat high on it's celestial pedestal for all to admire. Yet for all of it's beauty Naruto would gladly turn away from it for the man in his arms, out cold. The two men laid in restful silence, nothing separating them save for the sheets and it was just a barely there barrier. Minato laid in his arms, head buried tiredly in Naruto's neck, arms around his waist in a loose loop. Naruto's arm was around his abused hips and idly caressing the seal that forever kept them connected, echoing a time nearly thirty years ago that had brought nothing more than sorrow. Naruto could honestly say, this was the best birthday, he ever had.

He glanced down as he felt Minato stir, the man mumbling something against his sun burnt skin.

"What was that Nato?"

Minato snarled before biting his neck, causing Naruto to moan.

"I said, next time, I'm topping."

Naruto chuckled tiredly, which carried out the open window to dance with the cricket's chirps and ride firefly wing frolics. It blew across the October breezes, leaves their sails, as his peals of amusement flew to kiss the moon. His low tone turning feral as he purred into the silver studded night, caressing Minato's shell shaped ear.

"**You're more than welcome to try."**

Challenge accepted.


End file.
